sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Green Hill (Sonic Generations)
:Zobacz też Green Hill (ujednoznacznienie) Sonic Generations (Konsole/PC) |następny = Chemical Plant (Sonic Generations) }} Sonic Generations (3DS) |następny = Casino Night (Sonic Generations) }} |Wystąpienie=''Sonic Generations'' |Lokacja=Południowa Wyspa |Następny=*Chemical Plant (konsole/PC) *Casino Night (Nintendo 3DS) |Numer=1 |Grywalne=Sonic the Hedgehog |Akty=2 |Przeciwnicy= *Motobug *Buzz Bomber *Buzzer *Chopper *Crabmeat *Newtron (3DS) }} – pierwszy poziom w Sonic Generations. Rozpoczyna się od niego Era Klasyczna. Pojawia się w obu wersjach gry. Jest remakiem poziomu Green Hill Zone z ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (1991). Postacią, którą gracz uratuje po przejściu obu aktów poziomu, jest Miles "Tails" Prower. Opis Konsole/PC Akt 1 Akt pierwszy rozgrywany jest przez Klasycznego Sonica. Pozostaje on dosyć wierny oryginalnemu poziomowi, ale posiada kilka dodatkowych sekcji. Początek jest niemal identyczny: gracz spotka Motobuga i Buzz Bombera zamierzających w kierunku małego, zielonego wzgórza. Poziom jest prosty - nie zawiera żadnych przepaści i mało przeciwników. Górne sekcje to zielone wzgórza i trasy porośnięte trawą. Dolne to jaskinie, w których powszechnymi przeszkodami są kolce. Pojawiają się tutaj także wiszące w powietrzu platformy, które zawalają się chwilę potem jak gracz na nich stanie. Między dolnymi, a górnymi sekcjami poziomu pojawiają się drewniane konstrukcje, do których przyczepione są ruchome platformy-huśtawki. Kiedy gracz na nich stanie, zaczną poruszać się w prawo i lewo. Oprócz zwykłych pętli i tuneli-pętli wyrytych w ziemi, pojawia się tu również pętla-korkociąg z Emerald Hill Zone, której nie było w normalnym poziomie. Akt 2 Akt 2 rozgrywany jest przez Nowoczesnego Sonica. Jest nastawiony na szybszą rozgrywkę, ponieważ zawiera dużo porośniętych trawą tras, które są ogrodzone drewnianymi płotami. Pojawiają się tu żółte szyny po których może jeździć gracz, oraz znane z pierwszego aktu zawalające się platformy. Pętli na drodze jest tutaj znacznie więcej. W połowie poziomu gracz będzie biegł po drewnianym moście, w dwuwymiarowej sekcji, do jaskini, zalanej wodą. Sonic będzie jeździć po żółtych szynach chroniących go od upadku w wodę. Po chwili z wody zacznie wynurzać się Mega Chopper, niszczący szyny zostawione za plecami gracza. Sonic przeskoczy na pojedynczą szynę, która będzie wić się w górę jaskini do jej wylotu. Następnie postać wyskoczy z szyny, a Mega Chopper skoczy za nią. Robotowi nie uda się pożreć gracza i wyląduje w wodzie, a Sonic dalej będzie biec. Po wyjściu z jaskini, gracz będzie miał do przebycia drugą dwuwymiarową sekcję, tym razem dłuższą. Pojawiają się w niej walące się platformy i huśtawki z poprzedniego aktu, a dodatkowo można spotkać drążki przyczepione do ścian, które odbijają gracza w górę. Końcowa sekcja to biegnąca prosto droga, z małymi zakrętami i zdarzającymi się co jakiś czas ścianami, pod którymi gracz musi zrobić wślizg. Na drodze pojawi się również pojedyncza, fioletowa powierzchnia, która sprawi że Sonic się o nią potknie i straci prędkość, chyba że przeskoczy nad nią. Poziom kończy się biegnącą w dół drogą, do małego, ogrodzonego półwyspu na końcu. 3DS Akt 1 W wersji na Nintendo 3DS, akt 1 jest znacznie prostszy i mniej skomplikowany, niż jego wersja z konsol/PC. Zielone wzgórza są tutaj co jakiś czas przecinane wodospadami, nad którymi przebiegają mosty, oraz pętlami. Pojawiają się tu także ruchome platformy i kamienie, które można zniszczyć skacząc na nie. Akt 2 Akt 2 różni się od pierwszego tym, że jest tu więcej obiektów. Pojawiają się na nim szyny, a także większe pętle, oraz małe, zawalające się na drogę totemy. Niektóre segmenty zielonego wzgórza zapadają się krótko po tym jak gracz na nich stanie. Dodatkowo, pod koniec poziomu Nowoczesny Sonic niszczy podstawę wielkiego totemu, którego poszczególne elementy zaczynają się walić. Gracz musi uciekać przed spadającymi kawałkami totemu, aż do mety. Misje Konsole/PC Akt 1 * Doppelganger Race! – Zmierz się z kopią Sonica i pokonaj ją w wyścigu do celu. * The Buzz Bombers' Revenge! – Strzeż się Buzz Bomberów! Dotrzyj do celu zanim skończy się czas. * Knuckles: Horde of Enemies – Horda przeciwników spróbuje przeszkodzić w twoim wyścgiu z Knucklesem. * Swingset Circus – Wykorzystaj huśtawki do dostania się na górę i dotarcia do celu w odpowiednim czasie. * High Speed Challenge – Zbierz Buty Szybkości aby dotrzeć do celu, zanim skończy się czas. Akt 2 * Look Out Below! – Dostań się co celu zanim skończy się czas, * Tails: Way Past Fast – Ścigaj się do celu razem z Tailsem i jego samolotem. * Doppelganger Race! – Zmierz się z kopią Sonica i pokonaj ją w wyścigu do celu. * Jump Rush – Opanuj Panele Skoku, odbijając się po nich do celu w ograniczonym czasie. * 300% Boost Gauge Challenge – Twój Licznik Przyspieszenia jest potrojony. Dostań się do celu aby zdobyć umiejętność Zwiększenia Licznika Przyspieszenia! 3DS Akt 1 * Die-Hard: Przejdź poziom Green Hill w ciągu 45 sekund bez straty życia! * Ring Collector: Zdobądź 50 pierścieni w Green Hill w ciągu 45 sekund! * Keep The Pace: Złap pudełka z czasem i przejdź poziom Green Hill w określonym czasie! * Rampage!: Zniszcz 10 przeciwników w Green Hill w ciągu minuty! * Stealth Attack: Przejdź poziom Green Hill w ciągu minuty bez niszczenia wrogów! * Item Collector: Zdobądź wszystkie monitory w Green Hill w ciągu minuty! * Special Trial: Zniszcz jednego Newtrona w Green Hill w ciągu 30 sekund! Akt 2 * Perfection: Przejdź poziom Green Hill w czasie 1:30:00 bez żadnych obrażeń! * Ring Collector: Zdobądź 100 pierścieni, zanim czas się skończy! * Keep the Pace: Złap monitory z czasem i przejdź poziom Green Hill w określonym czasie! * Rampage!: Zniszcz 10 przeciwników w Green Hill w ciągu minuty! * Stealth Attack: Przejdź poziom Green Hill w czasie 1:30.00 bez niszczenia wrogów! * Special Trial: Zniszcz 2 Choppery in Green Hill in 1:00.00! Czerwone pierścienie W każdym akcie znajduje się po 5 czerwonych pierścieni. Zdobycie pierścienia odblokuje nowy artwork lub szkic koncepcyjny do kolekcji gracza. Zdobycie wszystkich 5 pierścieni w klasycznym akcie, odblokuje możliwość wyposażenia Klasycznego Sonica w zdolność Treasure Scanner. W przypadku Nowoczesnego Sonica, odblokowywaną zdolnością jest Acceleration. Rangi }} Muzyka }} Ciekawostki * Niektóre elementy poziomu, takie jak np. pętla-korkociąg, pochodzą Emerald Hill Zone. * Jest to jedyny poziom w Sonic Generations, który pojawia się zarówno w wersji na konsole/PC, jak i na Nintendo 3DS (poza Casino Night, które w wersji na konsole/PC może być pobrane jako DLC). * W wersji na konsole/PC, tabliczka na końcu pierwszego aktu pokazuje klasycznego Doktora Eggmana, podczas gdy w wersji na Nintendo 3DS ukazuje jego nowoczesne wcielenie. * Green Hill i Sky Sanctuary to dwa poziomy w Sonic Generations, które posiadają alternatywną muzykę dla aktu 2, kiedy Sonic korzysta z Przyspiesznia. * Ponieważ gracz musi rozegrać Green Hill najpierw jako Klasyczny Sonic, jest to jedyny poziom w którym pojawia się tylko jedna cutscenka ratowania postaci (Tails może być uratowany tylko przez Nowoczesnego Sonica). Kategoria:Tematyka Green Hill Kategoria:Poziomy w Sonic Generations